This invention relates generally to character recognition systems and methods, and more particularly to improved means and methods for locating characters on a document preparatory to the application of character recognition techniques on the located characters.
In many character recognition systems, a critical problem resides in locating characters which are to be automatically read using character recognition techniques. This problem becomes particularly severe where poor quality print is involved, such as broken characters and paper noise.